villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Saruman
Saruman is a major antagonist in the Lord Of The Rings series and unlike the obsessive, wretched excuse for a creature known as Gollum was a dark and powerful wizard who conveyed an air of nobility tainted by obvious tyranny. Originally Saruman was opposed to the evil of Sauron but would later abandon his morality in order to try and gain more power for himself via allying with his former enemy - this theme was quite common in the series, of power corrupting and the inevitable destruction such things bring to a character: Saruman was no exception and despite his considerable power he would ultimately fall victim to his own quest for power.He was a powefull wizard a creature know also as maiar in Tolkien's world they were one of the first creatures to be created , they live for 300 human ages and have the power to shape the world around them. Saruman was one of the istari the last mair besides Sauron. They were forbiden by the only more powerful creatures then themselves to use their full power.So the mighty creatures known as Valar traped the istari in to mortal bodies of old men stoping them to use their full power.Saruman did not respect that he is not allowed to use his full power when Sauron who is also one of the maiar is not trapped in a mortals body and can use his full power that is why Saruman joined Sauron so he can be free of his mortal body and gain more power. In the end he was killed when Grima Wormtongue slit his throat in the Shire. In film Saruman is portrayed by Christopher Lee in Peter Jackson's film adaptation of the Lord of the Rings trilogy. When Gandalf came to Saruman at Isengard, seeking his counsel, Saruman revealed that he had joined forces with Sauron and asked Gandalf to do the same. Gandalf refused, so they fought each other, ending with Saruman trapping Gandalf on the top of the tower of Orthanc. However, an eagle rescued him from the tower. Saruman began crossing orcs with goblins to create monsters called Uruk-hai, more powerful than either. He sent a team of Uruks led by Lurtz to bring the hobbit with the One Ring (Frodo) to him. The uruks took Merry and Pippin, since they thought Pippin had the ring, though Lurtz was killed by Aragorn in the process. Saruman possessed Théoden, the king of Rohan, aided by his servant Grima Wormtongue. However, Gandalf, now Gandalf the White, and more powerful than Saruman, broke Saruman's control over Théoden. Wormtongue returned to Saruman, who created a whole army of 10,000 Uruk-hai to attack Rohan. The uruks attacked them at Helm's Deep, but were defeated when Gandalf, Éomer, the Rohirrim, and the trees arrived. The Ents, meanwhile, attacked Isengard and flooded it, destroying all of Saruman's machines and caves. Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Théoden, and Éomer came to talk to Saruman and ask him where Sauron was going to attack next. Saruman shot a fireball at Gandalf, but Gandalf was unaffected and destroyed Saruman's staff. Théoden offered Wormtongue a chance to rejoin the Riders of Rohan. Wormtongue was going to accept in order to escape Saruman's beatings, but Saruman slapped him. As Saruman was about to reveal Sauron's next plan, Wormtongue stabbed him in the back with a knife, twice. Saruman fell over the edge of Isengard and was impaled in the spike of a wheel that was once part of one of his own machines. His death scene is only seen in the Extended Edition of Return of the King, as he is never even seen in the theatrical cut.﻿ Category:Book Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Movie Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Sorcerers Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Lord of the Rings Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Wizards Category:Complete Monster